1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of setting configuration information for use by an image processing apparatus for data transmission, and relates to a control method and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, office equipment such as multi-function peripherals and facsimile machines have been used to improve the efficiency of business activities. For example, pieces of configuration information can be registered into office equipment, and in accordance with a user's instruction, the registered pieces of configuration information can be displayed on an operation panel of the office equipment. In the case, for example, of document transmission, a user can select configuration information about a transmission destination from among the registered pieces of configuration information displayed on the operation panel, whereby easy document transmission can be ensured.
However, in a case where many pieces of configuration information are set to the same office equipment by many users, the total number of pieces of configuration information increases to an extent that these configuration information cannot simultaneously be displayed on the operation panel. Accordingly, the pieces of configuration information are scroll-displayed on the operation panel, but it becomes more difficult for each individual user to find the desired configuration information with increase of amount of configuration information, so that user-friendliness is lowered.
To obviate this, there has been proposed office equipment (data processing apparatus) configured to register configuration information (identification information) in response to a request from an information processing apparatus such as a computer, and configured to automatically delete configuration information according to the status of use of or the expiration date of the configuration information (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-214654).
With the proposed office equipment, configuration information stored therein for use in data transmission is automatically deleted when data has normally been transmitted from the office equipment to a transmission destination apparatus, even if the data cannot normally be received by the transmission destination apparatus.
Accordingly, at the time of data retransmission and at the time of next data transmission, a user cannot again use the configuration information and is required to again set the configuration information, which poses inconvenience.